


Void

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: The engine room
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Void

As the bulkhead door closed, Akira's chest felt hollow. Completely devoid of anything. There was no ache, just a gnawing void where _something_ should have been. Everything seemed to fade away. The panic, the smell of blood and rust, it all faded into the background, claimed by the void.

"Let's make a deal, you won't say no, will you?" Akechi's desperate voice pulled him back to reality.

Akira nodded, they didn't have time for this. He needed to be _strong_. "Of course." Akira couldn't afford to show weakness when so much was on the line. He needed to save Japan.


End file.
